


Best For Last

by devylish



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devylish/pseuds/devylish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Abby.<br/>Together.<br/>Sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best For Last

**Author's Note:**

> song referenced in fic is Adele's.

_Wait, do you see my heart on my sleeve?_  
 _It's been there for days on end_  
 _and It's been waiting for you to open up_  
 _Just you baby_ ~Adele

She released him with a loud, self-satisfied pop, and he groaned. He'd been close. Really close.

Lifting his head and opening his eyes, he looked down at her… she was grinning at him with that damn, beautiful grin of hers. Releasing his grip on the sheets, he curled one hand in her hair and tugged her upwards. "C'mere."

Crawling her way up his body, Abby paused long enough to lick a trail along his sternum, detouring to the left to swipe at his nipple, grazing her teeth along the sensitive skin.

Tony groaned again; he'd been doing a lot of groaning during the past half hour. Twisting his hand in her hair he tugged a little harder, "I said come here."

She mewled softly and edged further up his body, her lips brushing against his chin before pressing against his mouth. "Someone's a little impatient."

"Horny. The word is horny." He lowered his second hand from her waist to her hip before slipping it between their bodies. As he guided his length into her, she ran her fingers through his hair, mussing the normally perfect coif. And because it was Abby - his Abby - he didn't mind. He didn't care.

They kept their gazes locked on one another as they breathed in the same air – their air – and as they breathed - in and out - their bodies blissfully took and gave - one to the other.

_You should know that you're just a temporary fix_   
_This is not rooted with you it don't mean that much to me_   
_You're just a filler in the space that happened to be free ~Adele_

He watched her climb out of his bed, searching through the clothes they'd haphazardly discarded in their attempts to get into one another's arms. One another's naked arms. He studied the long curves of her body as she found her skirt and shimmied her way into it. He loved her legs; long and slim, and able to wrap around him in the most amazing ways.

He felt his cock stirring as she stretched to fix her hair; she straightened up, scruncci on her wrist, and swept her hair up into her hands, combing through it with her fingers until she had her hair in a somewhat tamed ponytail. Her pale creamy torso, bare from the waist up was lithe and curvy at the same time. Everything about her was a conundrum; and everything about her made him hard.

"Top. Top. Where'd we put my top?"

He remained silent, not telling her that it was on the floor peeking out from under his shirt; he wasn't anxious to see her go, but he didn't have much choice in the matter. He never did.

"Ah hah!" Pulling the long sleeve black t-shirt off of the floor and shaking it out with a flourish, she pulled it over her head. Locating both of her boots and her carry-all, she traipsed to the bedroom door.

"Ahem!" He cleared his throat softly and Abby, as if it was a habit, turned around on her heel.

With half a smile, Tony tapped his finger to his mouth a couple of times.

Echoing the smile on Tony's lips, Abby headed back to the bed; to the tanned, muscled, barely covered body of Anthony DiNozzo. Stopping by the head of the bed, she leaned over and touched her lips to his. "I'll see you tomorrow, handsome."

"Tomorrow." He responded to her retreating back; wishing, once again, that she would just stay. That she would _want_ to stay with him.

As soon as Abby escaped Tony's apartment, all of her bravado left her. She found herself leaning against his door, longing to be back in his arms. Longing to spend the night, safe in his bed.

Longing to hear him tell her that she was all he needed; all he wanted.

_And we'll say all of the right things_  
 _without a clue_  
 _And you'll be the one for me_  
 _and me the one for you_ ~Adele


	2. Prequel

430pm on a Friday night and everyone was starting to wrap things up and make their way out of NCIS, and Tony, for the fourth Friday in a row, was dateless. He wasn't quite positive how he was ending up dateless. But he was. And he wanted to put a stop to the trend now. He glanced across the hub at Ziva. Maybe…?

"David…, big plans for the evening?"

She glanced up from her computer as she shut it down. "Yes DiNozzo, I do have big plans for this evening… for this whole weekend in fact."

He blinked. _Ziva_ _had a date… plans… and he didn't? Something in the universe was off kilter_. Oh, she was pretty. Beautiful even, but, HE was DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo. Dating was what he did. It wouldn't do for her to have a date and for him to have… nothing. He racked his brain for a recent date's name; someone who it wouldn't be a torture to go out with again. Someone who he wouldn't mislead by asking them out on a second date…. _He hated to get their hopes up._

His mind skimmed over Leta, Anna, Tami, Jenni…, it floated back to Tami and her double d's, and then he realized none of them would work. They'd all interpret a second date, belated though it might be, as an invitation to a relationship. And THAT would never happen. Not again.

With a quick sniff of resolution he turned off his computer. _Technically, I don't need a date, I just need plans… maybe I could hang out with a friend._ He glanced at Ziva again then turned his head to the Probie who was fumbling with his satchel at his desk. "What about you McGeek? Manage to scrounge up a non-plastic date for the night?"

Tim lightly flushed, then stood up from his chair, "Y-yes Tony, as a matter of fact," he glanced at Ziva nervously, then back at Tony "I-I do have a date. A lovely date."

Tony hadn't missed McGee's fleeting look in Ziva's direction. And he didn't miss Ziva's grin at the Probie's declaration that his date was 'lovely'. Sparing a glance at Ziva's bent head, then back at Tim's fumbling figure, Tony put two and two together and came up with a strange looking four. _Tim and Ziva?_

He shook his head in disbelief, stood up, locked his gun drawer and grabbed his suit coat. _Ziva is going to eat Timmy alive._ He watched Ziva bend over and drop something into her book bag. _Of course, if you have to go… what a way to go!_

Throwing on his coat he nodded a 'goodnight' to both McGee and David then headed to the elevator lost in contemplation. _Who the hell am I going to spend the night with?_

Before he even knew what he was doing, he pressed the button that would take him down to the lab.

_Abby's Lab._

_Abs and I can hang out. We're friends. We can… hang._

Walking towards the lab he heard Abby's music screech to a halt and he reached the doorway just in time to see her moving around the room, shutting off her machines.

"…and last but not least, Mass Spec. Sleep tight. Have a good weekend, and don't mess with the new Vortex mixer… she's shy."

Tony smiled as he leaned against the door and watched Abby head to her office to get her bag.

He cleared his throat and pushed away from the door when he heard Abby mumble to herself, "Of course, it's sadder than sad that I'm more concerned about my gang having fun this weekend than I am about my own 'lack 'of fun plans."

"I can fix that problem Abs."

"Tony!" She turned her beaming smile in his direction, "I haven't seen you all day!" She paused, "And fix what problem?"

"Your 'I have nothing to do tonight' problem." He said as he picked up a folder that was sitting on her desk.

"Put the folder down Tony, and _how_ are you going to solve my problem?" She picked up her bag and skipped over to him, looping her arm through his.

"… Well, it just so happens I'm free tonight too."

"Get dumped?"

"No!"

"Hey…! Just askin'… it's not like you to be dateless on a Friday night."

Tony pressed the elevator button with a sigh, "It has been recently."

"What?! Tony dateless… on a Friday night? On multiple Friday nights? What's wrong with the universe?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing." He pressed the button for the garage level. "I mean… we're talking draught here. No dates, no … nookie… I haven't been this deprived since I was a teen."

Abby smirked up at Tony, "blueballs?"

He glanced down at her and groaned. "Let's just not use the 'b' word, shall we?"

She hugged into him, "what b word? blue, or balls?"

He grimaced, "Well let's just say that I don't have any issues with the word blue."

"So," Abby paused, uncharacteristically, then pushed on, "Why haven't you been getting any? I mean, you're not exactly… hard on the eyes."

"You just complimented me." He grinned at her.

"Yeah, don't let it go to your head." She grinned wickedly, "Either head."

"Low blow Sciuto."

"I can't be nice all of the time…. So what's the story DiNozzo? Why is little Nozzo not getting any?"

"Point of fact, Nozzo is not so little. But as to his problem? One, I'm not looking for a relationship and every woman I meet wants a relationship. Problem two, we've had so many cases in the last month that all I want to do is crash when I get home."

She smiled saucily, "So you have no thoughts of 'getting off' when you get off huh?"

"Not until tonight," he agreed with a laugh.

They walked arm and arm about half way through the parking garage before Tony slowly pulled them to a stop. Turning towards her he waggled his eyebrows and asked, "So, your car or mine?"

"You ask that question, but you really don't want to take a ride in the hearse Tony. You think you do, but you don't."

He smirked at her. "I think I could handle the hearse."

She looked up into his blue-grey eyes and quirked a brow. "Are we still talking about cars here?"

"No. Yes. Maybe…. Do you want to be talking about cars, or…?"

She took a step in, wrapped her arms around his neck, and brushed her lips against his.

3 months later

Skimming his hand along her back, Tony leaned forward and pressed his lips against Abby's shoulder. "And, once again, I'm going to say it: you, Ms. Sciuto, are amazing. Wear me out, overwhelm me, amazing."

She giggled huskily, "I **am** amazing, aren't I?"

He let his tongue trail along her neck as his hand dipped down to her ass. "Very amazing. Deliciously amazing." He cupped a cheek, "squeezably amazing."

She loved it when he was all schmoopy and afterglowy; when both of their bodies were satiated and boneless. He was adorable and he made her weak in the knees when he touched her and teased her after they'd made love.

She took a deep breath. _Of course, it was making love to her; it was fucking for him._ She'd known the rules walking into this … this little thing that they had. He wasn't looking for a relationship. He was looking for a fling, for sex, for a no strings attached situation.

So that's what she was giving him.

Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed she sat up, her back to him. She missed the fleeting look of disappointment that flitted over his face as she shifted out of the bed.

"So are you free tonight? We could do Chinese and…" his hand smoothed over the mattress.

"Can I call you when I check my calendar...? I think tonight was the night that Rex wanted to introduce me to his new boyfriend."

He felt his jaw tighten. He wanted her to stay. He wanted her to stay at his place – sit with him on his couch and watch old movies, and eat Chinese with him. He wanted her. Desperately. But he couldn't let it show. Abby… Abby only wanted him as a play thing. As stress relief. A fuck buddy. She didn't want him as a … boyfriend. He frowned slightly, he didn't know how it had happened, but from the first moment he'd touched her… tasted her, he'd wanted to be hers.

"Yeah, fine, give me a call."

She finished dressing and turned back to the bed, offering nonchalantly, "Maybe I could just… stop by afterwards? After I meet Rex's new beau?"

He shrugged non-committedly, as if it didn't matter to him one way or another. "Sounds like a plan."

Lifting his hand to his mouth, he tapped a finger against his lips, a smile spreading over his face as she grinned and leaned over him.

"Talk to you later, handsome."

"Later."

It was always the same. The electricity, the energy, the bliss; followed by a sharp pain in the chest or in the gut… a twisting, cutting pain.

And then they were alone again.


	3. Sequel

As the key turned in the lock and the apartment door pushed open, Tony glanced at his watch. 830pm.

"I was beginning to think you were standing me up." He scrunched lower in the loveseat, his ankles crossed on the ottoman in front of him.

Abby growled in response and dropped her bags on the floor at the same time that she attempted to toe her boots off. Not an easy feat as they were knee-high boots. After struggling silently for a few seconds, she screeched and plopped down onto the floor, taking the time necessary to unlace and tug the heavy black shoes off.

From his seat, Tony grinned at the glee with which Abby tossed the offending boots into the corner of the entryway. "Bad shoes huh?"

"Bad, evil, mean shoes." She stood up and pouted in his direction.

Tony bit back his laughter, and patted the seat next to him. "Come tell me all about the bad, evil shoes."

She plodded over to him, "you forgot mean. Bad evil _mean_ shoes." Abby wouldn't really bore him with the details of her day, or her, now, least favorite pair of boots; talking wasn't what they did, at least not at night. But she was soooo tired, and honestly, she just wanted to be in his arms, to be near him. _Maybe…., maybe I can give in just for a little while. Indulge myself in the dream of us being a real couple. Just for a little while…_

Sitting on the arm of the loveseat, Abby lowered herself down until her butt was on the seat cushion and then she laid back and settled her head onto Tony's lap, lifting his hand and placing it on her chest; her fingers intertwining with his.

Tony held his breath for second before slowly releasing it. Abby didn't cuddle. She didn't relax around him – at least not prior to sex – but now… at this moment… yeah, she was relaxing… it might even be called cuddling. And there was no sex in sight.

Well, okay, his hand was on her breast, but HER hand was there too. And wait… was her thumb…? Yeah, that was her thumb rubbing along the back of his hand.

He took another slow deep breath before lifting his free hand and –

"Do you mind if," she gave a quiet yawn, "we just sit here for a little while? My tootsies need to rest… and you make such a good pillow."

He smiled down at her as her eyes blinked closed. "No problem Abs." He lowered his hand to her hair and gently began to massage the dark mass.

"Mmmm, goooood…. Just a few more," another yawn "seconds and then we can 'go to bed'." Eyes still closed, she waggled her eyebrows suggestively before turning on to her side, her long legs still resting haphazardly over the edge of the loveseat.

When she suggested 'going to bed' His hand froze in its appreciation of her hair. He wanted her. He couldn't imagine NOT wanting her, but he wanted to do so much more than just… fuck her. He wanted to sleep with her. Snoring… sprawled out… spooning… _sleep with her._ Every night. He wanted to curl up on the couch with her – just like they were doing now – without the expectation of there being _more_ to the night.

His fingers moved through her hair again.

She moaned lightly and he felt his body stir, almost against his will.

"You've got magical hands." She mumbled.

As she drifted asleep, Tony studied her face. Thick, dark lashes, resting against pale cheeks, her delicious lips – painted 'blood black' today – sealed in a soft smile. Her perfectly imperfect nose.

_Jesus Christ DiNozzo!_ He chastised himself. _You're practically salivating over her. Over her face. She's not even naked and you're… you're gone. Completely gone._ He shook his head and smiled. _How the hell did one of my best friends end up as my lover? And more importantly, how did she end up as the woman I love?_

_._

_._

_._

Abby stretched and turned over onto her back, her legs and hips aching from the awkward position they had been in.

_Wait… awkward position?_ She blinked her eyes open and found herself staring into Tony's wide awake face. "Uhm, how long was I asleep?"

Tony glanced at his watch before answering. "A couple of hours."

Abby hopped up into a seated position, swinging her legs clumsily to the front of the loveseat. "A couple of hours?! Tony! I'm so sorry… I'm," she stood up and Tony watched her as she started pacing his living room.

"It's okay Abby. Really."

"No… No it's not okay. I… we… I mean, yes you're my friend so it's okay that way, but this… this isn't what we do. We don't…. we don't cuddle… or take naps together. It's…" she wrapped her arms around her waist. "It's not what we are."

For a second Tony thought he saw sadness and maybe longing flicker through Abby's eyes. And, oddly enough, that sadness, that longing, gave him hope. Not enough hope to speak, but just enough hope to make him act.

"Abby," he stood up. She was pacing again. "Abby!"

"What?!" She stopped in front of him, her head level with his nose, her eyes resolutely focused on his chin. Before he could speak, she whispered, "I'm so sorry Tony, I- I didn't mean to mess up what we have."

"Abby – let's go to bed."

She sighed silently. _He was okay, he was going to ignore her… her faux pas. Things would go back to normal. That was good. It was great. Great._

Tony took Abby's hand and led her into the bedroom. Stopping at the bedside he turned to face her, his thumb brushed across her cheek, then across her lip. He leaned in and kissed her softly before reaching for the edge of her t-shirt; he pulled it upwards, and lifted it off over her head. She was wearing a pretty, sheer, white blouse underneath the black t-shirt, and he silently worked the buttons that held the gossamer cloth together. Undoing them one by one he pulled the thin material off of her shoulders and arms.

"Tony?" Abby was confused. They'd undressed one another before, but never like this. Never in this slow, deliberate, focused manner. And he WAS focused. Abby stared at Tony's face; his eyes were trained on his hands… on the task at hand.

Reaching for the side of Abby's skirt, Tony found the hook and zipper and undid each of them. As the skirt dropped to the floor he let his hands trace along waist – her skin warm and soft beneath his touch – until he reached her chest. Her bra was black lace. Quintessential Abby. The black – dark and edgy – the lace – so sweet and delicate; with one practiced hand he unhooked the bra, letting it drop open.

_Abby breasts, they have to be the most beautiful things in the world._

Tony dropped the straps off of her arms and tossed the scrap of cloth into the corner of the room.

"Tony?" Her arms went to his biceps; anxious to touch him. He ignored her soft voice and hooked his hands in the waistband of her panties and edged them off her hips, down her legs. Running his hands down her legs, Tony kneeled in front of Abby and rolled the thigh highs she was wearing off of her. As she stepped out of them, she rested her hands on his shoulders, balancing herself. He, on the other hand, tilted his head upwards and placed: one, two, three soft, chaste kisses on her navel before standing up.

"Tony, what are you doing?" She hugged herself as Tony silently began to unbutton his own shirt. He took it off, and moved to the belt and zipper of his pants. And it was now Abby's turn to focus. She watched Tony's hands as he slipped out of his pants and worked his way out of his boxers.

As he toed off his socks Abby saw his semi-erect cock and with a quick intake of breath, she reached for the smooth length. _Maybe I can put things back to where they belong. Back to where I understand them._ She stroked his length, reveling in the warmth and the feel of it hardening beneath her hand.

Tony blew out a soft puff of air and bit back a groan that threatened to escape his throat. Stepping way from Abby's questing hands, he pulled back the comforter on the bed. Turning around, he reached for her. When she'd clambered into the bed, he turned out the bedside light and followed her under the sheets.

Pressing his body against hers, Tony laid his head on her breasts and tangled one of his legs between hers. Ignoring the insistent throb of his cock, he lowered his hand down the silken skin of her arm, locking his fingers with hers.

"Tony…"

"Abby…, shhhh."

She closed her eyes and listened to her heart beating, faster and faster. _He was going to sleep with her? SLEEP with her?_ A thought occurred to her. _Was it a pity sleep?!_ "Tony… you don't have to do this. You…, we…, we're good, just the way we are. I mean… more would be good too, but less, this… this is still good. I –"

Tony lifted his head, tiredly, from Abby's chest and pressed his lips against hers. "Abby, gorgeous…, shut up and go to sleep."


	4. Conclusion: The Morning After

He rolled over with a stretch and a yawn; his body more relaxed - except for the ever occurring morning wood – than it had been in … months. Blinking his eyes open he froze. _Abby. Where was… Abby_? He leaned up on his elbows and eyed the room. Blue walls, blue comforter, dark wood… and tons of framed movie posters placed strategically along the walls. Everything was as it should be… everything except for Abby's presence.

Throwing back the bed covers he sat on the side of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. _Had he pushed too hard? Too far?_

"Hmppff!" He stood up and moved to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. _How the hell could sleeping with someone be considered going too far with them? SLEEPING!? Only Abby Scuito would…_ He growled.

He needed coffee… a piss... and a shower. Not necessarily in that order.

Heading to the kitchen with his mind confused and twisted, Tony came to an abrupt stop in the doorway.

_Abby_.

Abby was standing in his kitchen, ipod and earphones on, and she was making coffee and pulling items out of his fridge: eggs…bread… cheese.

And his shirt. She was wearing his shirt.

It isn't manly to cry. Not manly at all. And Tony held on to his manliness. But just barely. "Abby?"

She spun around, her hand to her chest. "Holy shit! Anthony DiNozzo!" She pulled the earbuds out of her ears, "You scared the crap out of me!" Immediately after she scolded him, she leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. Leaning in she smiled at him. "Hey handsome." With a shift of her body against his she added, "Nice to see you're, ummm, up."

He couldn't stop himself from responding to her smile…, or her body's teasing of his own. "Hey yourself." He bent forward and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why so glum chum?" She lowered her hands from his neck to his face, cupping his cheeks.

"I'm not glum," he mumbled through his 'Abby-squished' cheeks, "I'm happy." He kissed her nose. "I woke up alone, in bed, again… and I thought, you might have gone home."

"First, if this is your happy face, I'd hate to see you sad face. Second," she kissed _his_ nose. "If you want me to go, I will, but… I was kind of hoping we could… maybe… spend the day together?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Maybe have some coffee, a nice hot shower, and then…" she bent forward and whispered in his ear, "I was thinking…" her tongue darted out and licked the curve of his ear, "I was thinking we could… go get a couple of movies."

Tony trembled ever so slightly, from her touch, and from her description of a perfect day for just the two of them. "Abby Scuito, have I mentioned what a brilliant brain you have? And how damn sexy that brain is?"

Abby grinned, "Stop it…. you're turning me on."

He spun them around and pressed her back against the doorjamb. "Then we're even because, yeah, I would say I'm a little turned on."

She could most definitely feel the evidence of his arousal, "Just a little, hmm?"

"Just a little."

"Well, I suppose, since we're both, just a little turned on, we could take care of our mutual problem… in the shower?"

Tony pulled Abby away from the door and started walking toward the bathroom. "I love the way you think."


End file.
